At present, big screens have become a trend for the development of a user terminal. However, the display effect of a screen of a user terminal varies greatly in different lighting conditions. In sunlight, especially, the strong light makes it quite difficult for a user to clearly see the content displayed on the screen of the user terminal, leading to poor user experience.
Although in the prior art, the user terminal can automatically adjust its screen luminance according to the external light intensity, when the external light is intense, over-adjustment of the luminance may cause color distortion of the displayed content on the screen of the user terminal, leading to worse user experience.